The allophanimidates of this invention and their use as herbicides are disclosed and claimed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 325,357, filed Jan. 22, 1973, by Julius J. Fuchs and Kang Lin, which is a continuation-in-part of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 181,201, filed Sept. 16, 1971 now abandoned. In addition, the use of these compounds in a method for altering plant flowering and sexual reproduction is the subject matter of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 328,059, filed Jan. 30, 1973, by Kang Lin.
It has now been discovered that these compounds are useful for increasing crop yields in that they increase the number of inflorescences or the number of seeds per inflorescence on cereal grains, soybeans, and dry beans.